


I like girls too❤️

by CuteWriter



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Lesbian Character, Cute, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteWriter/pseuds/CuteWriter
Summary: Red Action founds herself under the rain, and asked Enid if she can stay at her place*Oneshot*





	I like girls too❤️

Enid was in her room, staring at the window,  
the heavy rain beated on the windowpane, almost breaking It. Of course It wouldn't happen, that house had survived to tornadoes, storms and hurricanes and a simple drizzle would certainly not have thrown the house down.  
Enid sighed, she took her phone and went on  
her social media profile.  
She firstly checked Red Action's profile, not a single update, how could that be possible?  
Red Action usually update her profile every second, maybe she stopped because of the rain?  
Suddently Enid felt something heavy thrown towards her window, It was 01:00 am, who could throw things at this hour? She got up her bed and opened the window, she lowered her head and she gasped as she saw Red Action under her window, completly wet.

"Enid please let me enter!"  
Red yelled at the girl  
"What are you doing here?!"  
Enid yelled back  
"I'll explain, let me enter I'm freezing here!"  
She said looking at her  
"Oh yes! Ughh how?"  
She asked 

Red Action jumped off the ground and she threw herself into the window, landing on the floor of the room.  
"O my cob Red! Are you okay?"

She asked worried to the friend  
"Yeah don't worry!"  
Red responded  
She looked around a bit  
"Nice room"  
She complimented to Enid  
"Thanks, I guess hmm why were you under my window?"  
"Well... I was going to my home but suddently I lost the way and noticed this cool spooky house, and of course I wanted to check it, and so I did, I was surprised to find you here! I didn't knew you lived here Enid"  
Red said looking at Enid

"Oh.. guess I haven't told ya"  
"But that's okay! It Is raining a lot, can I stay here for the night?"  
Red asked  
"S-sure"  
She nervously responded  
"Man all my clothes are wet"  
She snorted and seemed to be a little annoyed

"I have some a extra pajamas, you can wear it if you want"  
She said to Red Action and trhowing the clothes to her  
"That's great! Thanks Enid"  
She started to remove her clothes slowly  
"No probleeee"  
Enid stopped her sentence as she saw Red almost naked in front of her, she was blushing a lot, never saw a girl naked before her. She tried to cover her eyes with her hand but Red noticed that.

"Something wrong Enid?"  
Red asked to the girl  
"No-nothing I just... Ughh never saw someone naked"  
She said with an embarassed tone  
"Uh? What's the problem, we are both girls!"  
Red smiled at her  
"I know.. I'm just hm..."  
She tried to shut her mouth  
"You are just what?"  
"I.. I just like girls... And boys too, I'm a little uncomfortable like this..."  
She admited to Red  
"Oh, you like girls uh?"  
Red smiled  
"What a coincidence, I like girls too"  
She laughed  
"You do?"  
Enid's heart stopped for a bit, her crush Red Action liked girls? How?!

"Yeah, no need to worry, you can tell me how you finded out"  
Red finished putting her clothes, and she sat on the bed next to Enid, putting her head on the pillow  
"Yeah sure"  
She put her head on the pillow too  
"Sooo how?"  
Red was looking at Enid, with a smile on her face  
"You see, I had a crush on Rad when I was in Middle School but It didn't went so well...  
And I was kinda attracted to a girl named Elodie, she was so amazing"

She sighed and looked at Red Action  
"How about you?"  
She asked to the red girl  
"Well... I dated Yellow Technique once"  
She snorts  
"I was so stupid"  
She laughed a little  
"I always liked girls since I was a little kid"  
Enid stared at her  
"Wow you dated the blonde one uh?"  
Enid laughed  
"It was long time ago, now I like someone else, she's so powerful, amazing and beautiful, Oh and pretty funny too, just my type"  
Red Action's cheeks were on fire  
"Oh... She's a lucky girl"  
Enid couldn't help but feel sad.  
"I can show a photo of her to ya, just close your eyes"  
She said looking at Enid  
"Alright"

Enid closed her eyes  
Red Action sighed and got closer to her,  
positioning herself above the girl and looking at her from above was simple beautiful, with that characteristic innocent air that made the heart of Red Action skip a beat every time she saw her, it was the night that she would tell her everything, that she loved her.  
"Red?"  
Enid said with a worried tone  
Red Action got closer to Enid's mouth and leaned for kiss, Enid can feel Red Action's mouth.  
It was a passionate kiss, awaited by the two of them.  
They interrupt the kiss, they were out of breath.  
Red layed back besides Enid.  
Silence dominated that room, Enid was still shocked by Red's kiss, she was her crush? That means they liked each other! It was almost a dream to Enid.  
The purple girl touched her own lips, she was blushing a lot more than usual.

"So how was It?"  
Red Action asked, a little embarassed.  
"Extremely good."  
Enid responded  
"You are the girl I like Enid."  
Red said trying to avoid her glance  
"I-I always liked you Red"  
Enid said  
"I know this is might too fast for you, but do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
Red Action asked almost scared  
"Eheh"  
Enid got closer to her  
"Of course" She smiled and begin to kiss Red Action again and again.  
They spend the night cuddling each other,  
and finally as a couple.

End

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
